País Obrero de Unificación Marxista
Few remember the time before the cataclysm that had dropped the ancestors of the País Obrero de Unificación Marxista on their new and strange planet. It is known only that those dissenters who had split off of the Spanish Imperium hours before the Exodus were left with only one item when they reached their new home. It was a book, a book they had cherished in secret for decades but would now be used to spring forth a new way of life. It was ''The Communist Manifesto ''written by the mysterious and unknown 'Karl Marx'. Nevertheless the people of the País Obrero de Unificación Marxista follow the word of this 'Marx' to a create a worker's paradise, and more importantly to spread this vision of utopia to others. History The history of the País Obrero de Unificación Marxista starts before the Exodus from the planet known as Arth or Eth, the exact name is still debated. What is known is that hours before 'Arth' were to be consumed by some foul entity a group of Marxist dissenters rose up from their ranks in the former Spanish Imperium and were able to send but a few of their kind through the portal to this, their new home. Once their the group, of about twenty, found that they had been stripped of all possessions except for a copy of ''The Communist Manifesto. ''The copy brought with the first settlers is still seen on display in the rock Hall of Triumph in the País Obrero de Unificación Marxista capital Marx. Not long after the group found a suitable location to start a new life did the true brilliance of the book come forth. With all working for the betterment of the community their was little crime, high production and absolutely no inflated statistics or hyperbole. It was not long after they saw first agricultural gains that the group then looked at modes of governing. As no one wished to come before one another as too disrupt to belief of equality it was decided the election of governmental officials would be demarchic, that is randomly. So those who wished to lead drew from a lottery, the winners filling a representative assembly. So with a government, agriculture and a knowledge of Marxist Socialism the group prospered. They soon created stone, then metal tools. They expanded their city, which they named Marx, and began to look outward. This inevitably led to the realization that not many people would understand a workers' utopia, but also that it was their duty to spread a workers' utopia. So it was decided that the País Obrero de Unificación Marxista would raise an army of legionnaires to both defend, and fight for, the advancement of Marxist theory. Quite recently a movement has occurred in Marx, Trotsky and Lenin. Though seemingly irrelevant, it is important to note who initially started the Marxist movement in the Spanish Imperium before the fall of Eth and the Exodus. At the time the Spanish Imperium, GMEM and Europa were part of the Madrid Pact who were in a quite open Cold War with Alliance of Nations, created by Cascadia who became the Administrative Zone of the Alliance of Nations and then reverted back to the Republic of Cascadia. The Republic of Cascadia, whose military power was at best moderate, looked for other ways to combat the Madrid Pact. In the late days of Eth the republic opted to use subversion and attempted to start a coup within the Spanish Imperium to take out the namesake of the Pact. This culminated in the POUM dissenters that broke off from the Spanish Imperium hours before the Exodus. The revolutionaries, who were financed and backed by a shadow-organization which was part of the Cascadian government, then went on to create the POUM. It is important also to note that of the original 20 Marxists to enter the portal that sent them to the New World, 11 of those were of Cascadian decent or Cascadian nationales who were instrumental in orchestrating the Marxist Exodus. For years now the Cascadians who lived alongside the Spanish Marxists absorbed their communistic ideologies, but also grew dicontentful of their place in POUM society, a society of nearly half-Cascadians and half-Spania rds from the original creators of the POUM long before other nations inhabited the New World. This is what the movement, dubbed the Cascadian Reawakening, attempts to address in several protests in Marx, and several smaller protests in Trotsky, and Lenin. Though the protests are non-violent and their goals are too simply form the country in a more Cascadian-vision (though more in-line with Marxist thought shared by the entirety of the nation). Though the protests have been small, they have shown incredible resilience and grow by the day. It is unsure what will come from the Cascadian Reawakening, but what is sure is that whichever outcome the nation that occupies Western Tibline will continue to advocate for Marxist ideology and continue to support its allies in the Moscow Alliance. Government As said before the government of País Obrero de Unificación Marxista is based off the simple fact that those in citizens do not want to appear better than one another. Thus it was decided that the system of elections in the País Obrero de Unificación Marxista would be completely random, a demarchy, with elected officials being elected by a lottery of those who wish to lead. The 'People's Lottery' takes place every three years on the anniversary of the first People's Lottery. The following month the winners are then taken to Marx and become the figureheads of the País Obrero de Unificación Marxista and the voice of the people. People To those who reside in the País Obrero de Unificación Marxista, what makes it grand are the people. It has been documented that a citizen of the POUM will consume half a day's meal but produce enough for a meal of three days. This hardiness comes from teaching at young ages of one's responsibility in the POUM. Youngsters learn how to farm effectively, how to forge the tools that will spread the glory of the País Obrero de Unificación Marxista, and how to fight the bourgeoise hand-to-hand. In fact, statistics have shown that on a scale of current civilizations on this new planet, the people of the País Obrero de Unificación Marxista perpetually are shown as the greatest, hardiest and most best. Cities The POUM currently has severalmajor settlements on the two most prominent islands (in their eyes) of the Tiblinc continent. First, their capital of Marx. Marx is the largest of their settlements being a small city with bustling trade, entertainment and overall joy amongst its residents. There in Marx is also the temple previously mentioned to pay tribute to the great Marx himself, author of the great The Communist Manifesto. The second of the provinces is that of Trotsky. Trotsky, named after an ancient ancestor of the POUM whose history is just that, is the s econd largest settlement being a large village. Being the first off-island settlement of the POUM, Trotskyites have become known as very adventurous and open to exploration. This exploration has since created the third province of the POUM, Lenin named after another prominent though mysterious person of Marxist history. Lenin, though small, has shown to be quite profitable in raising not only revenue for the great communist nation but also hopes for a far-reaching POUM. Quite recently the POUM has expanded across El Mar Rojo to the shores of continental Tibline. Nin, Debs and Garcia open up new trade and come right up next to one of the POUM's greatest allies, the Cargonian Union. On the penninsula to the east of Lenin then sits the small village of Orwell, and to its east on the last island in El Mar Rojo stands the grand village of Maurin. Income Some may joke that the POUM's chief exports is radicalism and revolutionary dissent. In truth radicalism and dissent are a far third to their first two exports, wood and Tiblinc Salmon. The great logging industry of the POUM is due to the abundance of Lenin Logs, a durable tree that has the amazing ability to grow much faster than trees not found in the POUM's two islands. Likewise, the Tiblinc Salmon are plentiful and reproduce like coked-up rabbits. Some early cases of Mercury poisoning have been reported from the more-impoverished fisheries, though with only Medieval era medicine and science it is very hard to test for any sort of elemental poisoning and thus the reports have been denied. At the present the POUM has an income of 1475g, combined with a large surplus of 23150g and many trade routes. Current State As more and more nations come to the New World, the POUM is given two options. They can either offer them trade dealings and diplomacy, the obvious preferred choice, or be forced to be at odds with new nations. Fortunately the POUM has been struck with many good trade dealings and alliances, being part of the Moscow Alliance and having eight trading partners throughout the world. Unfortunately, however, the POUM has increasingly become at odds with more hostile empires such as the Empire of Tzoumelos, who autocratic ways do not sit well with the POUM's people, and Europa, who have recently took up the art of pirating the POUM's allies. With the POUM being one of the first nations to recruit specialized militaries these tensions have grown. With six armies of Legionnaires, the POUM is poised to defend their way of life, or spread it. The fact the POUM has a permanent military presence in Crossways, Portsmouth Conglomerate has not helped its foreign relations. Important Stats Cities Military (Legionnaire) Navy Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 2